


I can be your hero

by harrythefairyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Father, Anxiety, Bottom Harry, Corny jokes, Death, Depressed Harry, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nervous Louis, Self-harming, Top Louis, and first date, and louis is the new student, be cautious, because tiny harry is really cute, but aside from all that, cheesy things, child beating, depressed thoughts, description of cutting, harry has his first kiss, harry is depressed and self-harms, harry is really adorable, harry is tiny, harrys dad is an asshole in this, he beats harry, homophobic father, i think thats it, louis is really infatuated by harry, mentions of cutting and past cutting, theres jokes because i like cheesy jokes, ugh i swear this is cheesy but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythefairyprincess/pseuds/harrythefairyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is depressed and meets a new student, who he may or may not like.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Before you read this, please read the tags and warnings. It's important if you read the tags because almost all of this is triggering for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can be your hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to sad music so enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> AGAIN: BEFORE YOU READ THIS, PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS.

Harry plays with the bracelets in his wrist that hide his scars. Harry looks around at the half empty classroom and sighs. He grabs his earphones and plays his music, tiredly he places his head on the desk.

Harry wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder. He removes his earphones and looks up at the stranger and is stunned at his gorgeous complexion, chiseled jaw with a hint of stubble, brown hair pushed back, his shirt makes his biceps bulge out. Harry’s jaw nearly drops at this handsome godlike man, his cheeks redden when the boy's gaze is on him.

“I-um,” Harry stutters feeling nervous.

“I said is this seat taken,” The beautiful stranger says with a small smirk.

Harry bites his lower lip and shakes his head. The boy takes a seat next to him and Harry can smell his strong cologne, usually a scent this strong would make him dizzy and annoyed, but he is completely aroused with the scent.

Harry looks over at the boy and his gaze is directly at him, Harry’s pink blush is noticeable with his pale skin. He self-concisely wraps his arms around himself, feeling uncomfortable with the boy's blue eyes on him and looks down at his lap.

-

Harry sits by himself on a table isolated from the rest of the people. Harry moves the bracelets of his wrist and caresses his swollen cuts. He stops and feels some sense of uncomfortableness, feels as if someone’s staring at him. He looks up and sees the same boy from class, staring at him from across his table. He’s surrounded a lot of kids, who try to get his attention, but his attention is solemnly on Harry.

Harry bites his lower lip and looks down again on his cuts. Harry smells the strong cologne near him and he looks up to see the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Hey,” The boy says sitting down across from him.

Harry bites his lip. “Hi.” He manages to whisper out. Harry looks behind him and sees the people who were previously with the beautiful boy gaping at him.

“What’s your name?” The beautiful boy says.

“H-Harry,” He curses himself for stuttering.

“You know Harry, you’re very beautiful,” The boy says placing both of his arms on the table and placing his chin against one of his palm.

Harry is completely shocked and his eyes wide; he is left speechless. He wants to punch himself because his cheeks redden. “I-I.”

Harry thinks if he’s dreaming, if this is some kind of sick joke or if he actually means it. Again, Harry wants to punch himself because he is a very emotional person and he never gets compliments not even from his parents, he’s not used to getting them, even if it's fake, he’ll still take it by heart. Tears well up in his eyes and he runs to the bathroom leaving the beautiful boy there with a shocked expression.

Louis wonders if he said anything bad to get him to run away like that without accepting the compliment. 

Harry enters the bathroom and goes to the sink, quickly trying to get his razor out. He takes off his bracelets completely, ripping some in the process and grabs his razor applying pressure to his recent cuts.

He cuts two times on his wrist before anyone walks in. He turns on the faucet and wets a paper towel pressing it against his wrist. He hisses at the pain, tears in his eyes.

“Harry?” He hears a voice behind him and Harry nearly screams because the boy is not supposed to be in here. 

The beautiful boy eyes widen seeing a bloody razor next to the sink and paper with blood on his wrist. He rushes over to the crying boy and slowly takes away the paper towel away from his wrists. 

He gasps seeing blood coming from the two deep cuts.

“Fuck,” He mumbles and grabs more paper towels placing them on his cuts and softly applying pressure on his wrists.

“Why?” He quietly whispers to him moving away one of his curls from his eyes.

Harry sniffles and looks down at the sink, completely ashamed of himself, Louis is not supposed to be here, he’s not supposed to help him either, he should’ve thought he was disgusting for cutting or stupid. A long finger is placed under his chin, making his gaze meet the boy.

“We need to go to the nurse,” He says.

Harry shakes his head, he knows that the nurse is going to call his parents, it’s happened too many times where Harry has fainted because of the loss of blood. He dreads his parents, they are no help and are the reason why Harry has anxiety.

“Harry, c’mon, they’ll send you home. You’re going to be alright,” The boy says with an arm around Harry’s waist holding him up.

Harry shakes his head. “No, I-I can’t...I can’t go home,” He whispers.

The boy grabs more paper towels. “Ok, but c’mon.” He pulls Harry away from the sink.

Harry applies pressure to his wounds as the boy cleans the sink throwing away the razor. He guides Harry out of the bathroom and to his locker. He opens it and pulls out his new gym shirt, then guides Harry back to the bathroom.

He cleans his wounds and wraps the shirt around his wrist. “I’m Louis by the way.” He says smiling to Harry who has his curls in front of his face.

Harry nods shyly and thanks him when he’s finished treating his cuts. Harry awkwardly stands near the door and thanks the heavens above when the bell rings breaking the awkwardness between them.

“‘M going to class,” Harry whispers looking at his feet and leaves not glancing back at Louis.

He walks fast wanting to be away from Louis, for some unknown reason.

“Wait,” He hears someone call behind him. He instinctively turns around and sees Louis jog up to him. “Let me walk you to class.”

Harry looks at him and doesn’t protest and guides Louis to his class. Louis occasionally sneaks glances at the curly-haired beauty. He doesn’t know why the boy didn’t want to go home, maybe he’s having some family difficulties or maybe his family doesn’t know about Harry’s actions.

Harry stops at his class and looks over at Louis, his bright green eyes shining and Louis wanted to pick the boy up and kiss him. Harry smiles shyly at Louis and enters his class. Louis waits a while before going to class, arriving late.

-

Louis walks over to gym class with Zayn, a friend he made, they go pass students in the crowded hallways. When they make it to the gym lockers, they hears snickers and they both ignore it. 

“Hey man, do you have an extra shirt?” Louis says taking out his gym shorts from his bag.

“Yeah, why did you forget to bring it or what?” Zayn says opening his locker.

Louis shrugs. “Yeah you can say that.”

Zayn tosses him one of his extra shirts. He sees a group of boys walk up to Zayn and he nods at them as a greeting.

“We found out that shit head cuts himself,” A boy with brown hair tells Zayn.

“How?” Zayn says taking off his shirt.

“He had a shirt around his wrist like, fucking attention whore,” The brown-haired boy smirks.

“Wow,” Zayn says shaking his head and putting on his shirt.

Louis ignores them, removes his jeans and puts on his shorts.

“Hey, mate we’ll wait for you outside yeah?” Zayn says already dressed.

Louis nods as they leave, he notices that he’s basically the only one in the locker rooms. He removes his shirt and folds it placing it in the locker. He hears soft sniffles from behind the lockers. He follows the sniffles and sees a boy with curly hair sitting down on the floor, hands in his hair and eyes closed.

“Harry?” Louis says cautiously approaching him.

Harry’s eyes widen when he sees Louis and his muscular tanned body. He’s very fit and Harry hugs himself knowing that his body is nowhere near like Louis’. 

“Are you ok?” Louis goes near him crouching down to Harry.

Harry gulps and thinks to himself, no he is not ok, he’s nowhere near to being ok. Harry hates himself because he can feel tears start to gather in his eyes. He looks at his hands and sniffs. Louis places his hand under Harry’s chin, lifting his head up, he wipes the tears from Harry’s cheek. 

“Hey, it’s alright, yeah?” Louis says caressing Harry’s chin. “Go to the restroom and get cleaned up, wipe your cute nose and dry your beautiful eyes up, yeah?”

Harry nods and stands going to the restrooms shyly, knowing that Louis’ gaze is still on him. Louis watches him as he goes into the restrooms of the locker room and goes to his locker to change. He goes to the restrooms and sees Harry fixing his curls and turns around when he sees Louis staring at him from the mirror reflection. 

Louis walks with Harry outside the locker rooms. Harry fiddles with his fingers looking at his shoes. Louis eyes the sad boy and his fond for him increases, he wants to see him happy, he wants to hear his laugh, he wants to be the reason for his smiles.

“Styles, you’re late,” The couch says from his clipboard. He eyes Louis. “And you must be the new student.”

“Yeah, and Harry was just showing me around, I apologize for our tardiness,” Louis says looking over at Harry, who hasn’t even bothered to look up.

-

Harry walks into his home, with dried up tears, he knew he should’ve removed Louis’ shirt, but for some reason he liked having Louis’ shirt on his wrist, for Harry it was as if he cared for him to wrap his cuts with his shirt. Apparently other people didn’t have the same thoughts as him because he was called so many names, names that Harry didn’t even know existed.

He hears the sound of the television and knows that his father is home. Harry gulps and tries to run to his room, but his father calls him.

“Harreh, go get me some beers at the supermarket, you know what kind,” He says not bothering to look at Harry and Harry’s thankful for that.

He nods and goes up to his room to drop his things off and remove Louis’ shirt. He grabs bandages from his drawer and wraps it around his wounds. He tries hiding it by putting on more bracelets, but he knows those won't hide it.

“Harry!” He hears his father yell from the living room.

“I’m coming!” He yells back rushing down stairs.

“Why the hell aren’t you getting my drinks, we have guests over. Now hurry the hell up,” His father says throwing an empty bottle at him.

It hits him shattering against his right shoulder, leaving cuts on his shoulder and scratches on his lower jaw. He runs out the door as his father throws another empty bottle, missing him. He sighs closing the door.

Harry looks around the aisle in search for the kind his father wanted, he specifically needed that one. He double checks the aisle again, not spotting the kind his father drank. His heart beat faster and faster, if he doesn’t get his favorite he’s fucked. Harry gulps, he sees an employee arranging bottles and walks up to him.

“Excuse me, but do you happen to have Budweiser?” Harry says nervously, praying that they probably have some out back.

The boy looks up at him. “No sorry, we’re out of stock.”

Harry’s stomach turns; he nods thanking the boy. He goes back finding a replacement and hoping that God is by his side so his father won’t make a ruckus about this.

He grabs one his father used to drink and goes to the cash register. 

He fiddles with his fingers once he places the item on the counter, he grabs his wallet and takes out his fake ID and money.

“You don’t look twenty-one to me,” The cashier says.

Harry gulps and looks up, seeing Louis behind the counter. 

“Didn’t know you drink,” Louis says with a smile, scanning over the drinks.

“I-um. It’s not for me,” Harry says nervously.

Louis nods. “That’ll be twelve dollars and seventy-five cents.”

Harry grabs his money, slightly panicking when he doesn’t have enough change. “I-I.” He desperately looks through his wallet, trying to find change, he’s not holding back the line, since there’s no one at liquor store.

“Don’t have enough change?” Louis questions and Harry nods shyly. “Hey, it’s alright, it's just a couple of cents, I’ll add the seventy-five.”

“Are you su-”

Louis interrupts him. “Hey, I mean I know it's against store policy, but so is selling alcohol to a minor.” Louis chuckles.

He hands the beverages to him. “Have a nice day Harold.”

Louis watches Harry leave with a pink blush on his cheeks. He honestly thinks he’s the cutest person in the world. He’s worried about him though, he was going to ask him what happened to the right side of his face, but he decided against it.

He sighs, hoping that the security cameras didn't catch him selling alcohol to a minor. He doesn’t want to get fired, he barely started working here.

-

Louis sits down on his previous seat from yesterday, hoping that Harry will be there. He waits for the cute little boy to show up late or something, but he never does.

Louis starts to worry when he doesn’t see him in his previous seat at lunch, he really wants to sit with him, not standing the people who pulled him to their table.

“So, Louis do you have a girlfriend?” Eleanor says next to him, hugging his arm.

He subtly tries to push her away, not wanting her to touch him. “As a matter of fact I don’t.” Louis says honestly. He regrets saying he doesn’t have a girlfriend because all throughout lunch Eleanor was stuck to Louis like a leech.

-

Work goes slow for Louis because his thoughts were on Harry, why didn’t he go to school today? Maybe something bad happened to him. Louis shakes his head not wanting to overreact this, he barely even knows the boy and he’s already worried for his well being. Well, who wouldn’t be? He thinks Harry is a delicate rose, who needs to be cared for; he, on occasion will have his thorns, isolating people by not speaking to them, but Louis is willing to care for him, even if he gets hurts by his thorns.

A boy with a blue hoodie over his head, blocking his face, steps up, placing his items on the counter. Louis examines the boy, who doesn’t bother looking up at him.

He places his items in a bag: a lighter, a bag of chips, milk, and a magazine.

“That’ll be six fifty,” Louis says curiously looking at the boy, who’s practically shaking as he gets out his wallet.

His hoodie is big on him, making him look small, the sleeves of his sweater are long enough that Louis can’t see his hands. He pulls out a ten dollar bill and hands it to Louis, still shaking slightly. Louis hands him his change and things and watches as he runs out. Louis raises his eyebrow and shrugs, groaning when he sees a familiar person.

-

A whole week he hasn’t seen Harry around. Louis thinks maybe he got sick or something, he doesn’t want to think the worst possible scenarios.

He walks out of school, going directly to his work.

He kicks some pebbles on the sidewalk as he passes through a neighborhood. He hears yells coming from a house, he looks up but ignores them, trying to kick the same pebble he’s been kicking.

Again, he hears more commotion from the same house, he turns around and sees a boy running out of the house, hands covering his face, wearing a blue big hoodie. The boy moves at a rapid pace toward Louis and Louis doesn’t even have time to move aside, the boy bumps into Louis, making the boy look up.

Louis’ heart nearly stops when he see Harry’s face. His curls are messy, bags are present under his eyes, his eye is bruised up, his cheek is swollen, and his face is covered in scratches. Louis gulps down the lump that formed at his throat.

“Harry, w-what happened to you?” Louis whispers, reaching up to remove a messy curl from Harry’s face.

Harry’s eyes well up in tears again. He hears his father call out behind him, Harry gulps and runs. Runs away from his dad, from Louis, from his problems.

Louis sees a man calling after Harry, he looks old enough to be his father. The man sees Harry running away, curses then goes back inside his house. Louis runs after Harry, not caring about work at this moment.

Harry goes into a park and stops sitting down next to a tree. He hugs his knees and cries softly to himself. Louis catches up to him and as he sees Harry his heart breaks he can practically hear it.

Louis sits down next to him, sighs, and wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

After minutes of sniffling, Harry speaks up. “Why did you follow me?”

“Because you look hurt and need someone to comfort you,” Louis whispers to Harry, kissing the top of his curls.

Harry still hugs his knees bringing them closer to his chest, gaze at the floor. “You didn’t answer my question.” He whispers.

“I wanted to be the one to comfort you.”

Harry gulps, not saying anything. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Louis says, hoping Harry will trust him enough to tell him what happened.

“I guess,” Harry shrugs half-heartedly.

“Not to be nosy or anything, but what happened to your face?”

Harry cringes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Louis nods, feels like he’s intruding into Harry’s life.

Louis gets a text from his manager on why he hasn’t arrived yet, and Louis texts her that he’s having family problems. He can really jeopardize his job because of Harry and Louis deep down doesn’t care if he does. As scary as it sounds, he cares more about Harry than his own job.

“Do-Do you sometimes wish you were dead?” Harry blurts out quietly.

That took Louis by surprise and he brings Harry closer to him, making Harry rest his head on his shoulder. Harry looks at his feet, not looking up at Louis. Louis smiles to himself.

“Hey do you want to hear a joke?” He says with a smile on his face.

Harry shrugs. “I guess.”

“What do you call a dinosaur with an extensive vocabulary?” 

“What?” Harry says with a slight smile looking up at Louis.

“A thesaurus.”

It takes Harry a while to understand before he’s cackling, trying to cover his laughs with his hands. Louis smiles triumphantly to himself as he sees Harry trying to control himself, he takes away Harry’s hands from his face, holding them tightly, caressing his soft knuckles.

“Don’t hide your laugh,” Louis tells him softly bringing one of his hands to his lips and kisses softly at each knuckle.

Harry blushes, pulling his hands away from Louis.

Louis smirks. “Do you want to hear another joke?”

-

After eighteen jokes from Louis and a happy and bubbly Harry, they decide to go home. Harry didn’t want to go home and wanted to spend more time with Louis, but he obviously didn't tell Louis that.

Louis walks Harry to his house, arm still around his shoulder and Harry honestly didn’t mind. He blushes when Louis hugs him, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into Harry’s shoulder.

Louis pulls away fast and apologizes for being so clingy, it's not his fault he has a beautiful boy only inches away from him smelling of sweet vanilla.

He hears a voice call Harry from Harry’s front door, his father is leaning against the doorframe; Harry visibly cringes and smiles at Louis before he goes inside his house. Louis makes eye contact with Harry’s father and his father looks at him with disgust, then shuts the door behind him after Harry enters.

Louis gulps, hoping he didn’t cause Harry to be in too much trouble for arriving late.

-

Again, in the first day of the week, Louis was expecting to see Harry, but like last week he never showed up. Louis was contemplating whether he should go to his house and check up on him, but he deprived of that idea felt it was too clingy.

On Tuesday and Wednesday, Louis would pass Harry’s house and hoped that Harry would come running out, jump into his arms, and Louis would have cuddled the boy. Louis thought those were stupid thoughts and would never happen.

Now being Thursday, Louis lost all sense of decency and dignity and is standing in front of Harry’s house with roses in his hand. He’s nervous to knock and talk to Harry; he’s nervous Harry would reject him; he’s nervous Harry doesn’t like Louis as more than a friend; he’s nervous he’s moving too fast with this thing, maybe he’ll overwhelm Harry.

Louis knocks and prays to all that is holy that he won’t screw this up. A tall broad man opens the door and Louis can smell the strong scent of alcohol mixed with cigarettes. Louis stands up straight, almost meeting his height.

“Is Harry here?” Louis says confidently, even though in the inside he was shaking with fear.

“What’s it to ya?” His voice is deep and rough, slurred a bit. Louis thinks this man is sure as hell intoxicated.

Louis feels as if his voice is stuck in his throat. “I need to talk to him.”

He looks at the roses in Louis’ hand, and Louis mentally punched himself for not hiding them behind his back. “Look, I don’t want you with my son. My son is not one of you, now get the hell out of my property.” He points a finger accusingly at Louis.

“Sir, with all due respect, I just came to talk to Harry, it’ll only be a minute. I swear, I don’t come to cause any harm toward you and your son,” Louis thought it was a bad idea to come over, he knew he should've listened to his subconscience.

“Father?” He hears a soft whimper come from the inside of the house. “Louis?” Harry whispers surprisingly, he wasn’t expecting Louis to be here.

His father turns around to look at Harry. “Harry, get the hell out of here and go to your room.” He hisses.

“Look, Harry I just came to talk-”

“No!” His father yells. “Get the hell out of here.” 

He turns and points to Harry. “You. Get your ass upstairs right now.”

It took so much restraint from Louis not to yell at Harry’s father, he didn’t want to cause more problems. “Look-”

“No,” He grabs the roses from his hand and throws them to the floor, stepping on them with his right foot. “Like I said before, my son is not gay and I don't want you near him. Now go away or I’ll call the cops.”

Louis sighs and nods, his head hanging lowly. He turns around and hears the door slam behind him, hears commotion through the other side of the door. Louis doesn’t dare to go back and starts walking to his home.

-

“I want you here in twenty minutes, now hurry the hell up, I’m fucking hungry,” His father yells as Harry makes his way out of the door.

He closes it behind him and sighs. He looks at the ground and spots roses on the floor all crushed up. He picks them up and his heart flutters in his chest when he sees a tag with his name on it written in cursive and hearts next to it.

He unzips his sweater and stuffs the roses inside his sweater, he zips it back up and continues walking to the store.

-

“William Shakespeare’s Hamlet was-” The teacher stops talking when the door opens and Harry rushes inside.

“Sorry ‘m late,” Harry mumbles, lowering his head as he adjusts his hoodie over his head.

“Hoodie off please, and take a seat,” Exasperated his teacher says signaling to his seat.

Harry removes his hoodie, trying his best to fix his messy hair. He spots Louis, smiles weakly and sits next to him. Harry tried to conceal his face with the makeup his mother left in the bathroom after she left for her business trip. He thought he did a good job in concealing his cuts and bruises but with the look on Louis’ face he knows he didn’t do such a good job.

Harry’s cheek redden when he sees Louis looking at him fondly or at least he thinks it’s fond. Harry looks back to the front of class, trying to gather as much information as he can, he knows he has a bunch of late work to make up.

Once class is over, Harry rushes out, making Louis run up to the boy.

“Hey,” Louis greets him once he’s by his side.

Harry gives him a weak smile, not bothering to look him in the eye.

“What class do you have next?” Louis walks with hands inside his pocket.

“AP Chemistry,” Harry whispers walking to his class.

“Wow, you must be really smart then,” Louis chuckles.

Harry shakes his head, gaze still at the floor. “I-”

“Hey Louis,” Eleanor says behind him wrapping her arm around Louis’ side.

Louis groans not wanting to be near her, she still hasn’t taken the hint that Louis doesn’t want anything to do with her. “Hi, Eleanor.” He pushes her away and she pouts.

“Why are you with the freak?” She whispers but loud enough for Harry to hear.

“Eleanor go away,” Louis annoyingly says, he honestly doesn’t want to deal with her and doesn’t appreciate her calling Harry names.

“What? I’m just saying,” She shrugs.

“Look Eleanor, you’re a nice girl… Ok I take that back… You’re annoying, and ever since I came to this school, you’ve been all over me, and I think you stalk me or something. The point is you’re creepy and I’m not sure why you haven’t taken the hint that I don’t like you in that way,” Louis smirks and continues. “And you know how I told you I don't have a girlfriend, well, I have a boyfriend.” At this point, Eleanor is fuming, she huffs and leaves, going the other direction from the hallway.

He looks over at Harry and sees him smile slightly. 

“Well, that got rid of her,” Louis chuckles, feeling accomplished.

Harry stops in front of his classroom. “Didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Harry feels a little pang in his chest, he doesn’t know why he feels jealous, him and Louis aren’t even dating, or even close to friends.

Louis shrugs, not sure if he should continue his lie or not. “I mean not right now.”

Harry raises his eyebrow. “What do you mean not right now?”

Louis is nervous, he doesn’t know if he should be subtle at throwing the question or if he should be direct. He doesn’t how to start off.

“Look Harry, I like-” The bell interrupts him and Harry looks at Louis then at his class.

“I have to go,” He says smiling.

Louis nods completely dumbfounded at how beautiful Harry is. He curses himself for being so whipped.

After class, Louis rushes over to the lunch tables to sit at Harry’s table, that’s been empty for more than a week. Louis fiddles with his fingers that are on top of the table. He’s never been this nervous in his life. He doesn’t know what Harry will say, he hopes he doesn’t get rejected too harshly.

He runs his hand through his styled up quiff, not caring if he ruins it. He sees Harry enter the lunchroom and his heart stops beating in his chest. He gulps as Harry walks closer to the table and smiles shyly.

Louis’ heart aches every time he sees Harry’s face. His face is usually pale and soft looking, but right now it’s covered in dark bruises that are terribly hidden with foundation. Louis wants to ask why he has bruises on his face but holds his tongue, he wants to gain Harry’s trust, he doesn’t want to pressure the boy to tell him everything that happens to him.

“Hi,” Harry says quietly, looking innocent even with the bruises.

“Hey, Haz,” Louis fondly says not even realizing that he gave Harry a nickname.

Harry plays with the hem of his sleeves and pulls them down more. Louis notices his nervous action and wants to cuddle him, he so badly wants to hug him. He knows Harry probably still cuts he wants to kiss away every scar, every cut, every damage on Harry’s face, every single bruise.

Louis’ stomach does somersaults when Harry bites his lower lip and looks up at him with wide innocent eyes. Louis had to tell him how he felt, he was having an inner battle whether to tell him or not, but he knew he had to. He wouldn’t withstand hanging out with Harry without giving him a kiss or a hug. He feels as if it’s in his nature to kiss or hug him.

He sighs, clearing his throat, he might as well get this over with. “Look, Harry I need to tell you something… well, more like ask you something...both really,” He chuckles feeling his hands sweating.

Harry nods, not knowing how to respond.

Louis pauses for a minute, admiring the way his curls fall off his face so perfectly. “I really really like you. Like I’m really infatuated about you it's crazy.” He chuckles not breaking eye contact from Harry, Harry is surprised by his confession and he blushes. “I know we barely know each other, so it might seem as if I’m moving too fast, but honestly I wouldn’t give damn. That’s why, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me. Like you know me and you...alone together.” Louis now fiddles with his fingers, he’s so nervous. “I mean, it’s alright if you don’t want to, I understand.” He shrugs and mentally face palmed himself. “Like, I understand if you think I’m crazy or creepy or like-”

“Louis” Harry interrupts with a fit of giggles, and Louis is grateful that he’s interrupted from his rambling. Once Harry stops giggling, it took him a while to process this, Louis asked him out on a date. Harry’s feels his heart run a marathon, he can’t believe this is real. He feels like he’s going to wake up any minute like if this is all a dream and soon he will go back to the shit life he has. “I, um.”

Louis wipes the sweat from his palms on his pants, never knowing that Harry’s answer is probably the most important thing right now.

“Look I completely understand if you don’t feel that way about me…”

“No, Louis…” He fiddles with his fingers. He so badly wants to go out with Louis, but his father is the problem, he didn’t react so friendly when Louis dropped him off and he knows he’ll go mad if he finds out Louis was on a date with him. “I just...I don’t know,” He whispers.

Louis nods feeling his world collapse, he’ll wait one hundred years if he was to. “I understand.”

Harry shakes his head. “No you don’t. I do want to go out with you but…” He looks at his fingers then back at Louis. “If my dad finds out, he’ll kill me.” And Harry felt as if he wasn’t exaggerating, his father is capable of anything.

“I mean, he doesn’t have to know,” Louis shrugs smiling a bit.

His smile is contagious and Harry’s now smiling cheekily. “Are you suggesting I sneak out?”

Louis smirks. “He doesn’t have to know.” He repeats more innocently now.

Harry laughs. “You sell me alcohol, bring me home late, almost have an argument with my dad, and now you want to sneak me out,” He raises an eyebrow. “Hmm, I don’t know, Lou. You’re a very bad influence on me.”

Louis and Harry laugh, arms wrapped around their stomachs. 

They spend all of lunch making jokes and teasing each other.

-

They decided to go on a date on a Sunday. After church they would sneak out to go to their date, since Harry attended late night church classes, his father would think he’s in church classes but in reality he’s going out with Louis.

The plan was foolproof to Louis, but not to Harry.

Louis waits outside of the parking lot of the church, Harry is supposed to come out from the back, the plan was for him to say goodbye to his father and pretend to enter his class without any of his classmates seeing him and sneak through the back door.

Louis looks at his phone, he’s been waiting for ten minutes. He looks around again and sees a boy running out, he has a black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. Louis steps out of his car and makes his way toward Harry, Harry throws himself at Louis and Louis is surprised, he wasn’t expecting Harry to jump at him.

Louis carries Harry over to the car and places him down. “Well, that was one hell of a greeting.”

Harry blushes as Louis opens the door for him. “Didn’t know you had a car.” He says once Louis’ inside.

Louis puts on his seatbelt. “Not mine, it’s my mom’s. Let’s just say that you’re not the only one breaking the rules.” Chuckling he starts the car once Harry has his seatbelt on.

Harry giggles. “Wow, Lou. Never knew you were such a badass.”

Louis smirks and shakes his head. “You can say that.”

Harry rolls his eyes and fiddles with the hem of his sleeves. “Where are we going?”

Louis smiles. “You’ll see.”

-

“Baskin Robbins?” Harry walks out of the car and stares at the store in front of him.

“Yep,” Louis walks out to the other side of the car. He inwardly pouts; he wanted to open the door for Harry. “This is part of our date.”

“Part?”

“Part one out of three,” Louis takes Harry’s hand and they walk inside; he doesn’t miss the blush on Harry’s cheeks.

“Three? You know we have three hours, do we think we’ll have time to do all those things?” They walk in and wait in line, still with intertwined fingers.

“Of course we will,” Louis smiles at him and moves up the line. The young cashier greets him with a smile too big for her face. 

“What can I get you?”

“Can I get Chocolate Chip cookie dough and…” He looks at Harry. “What do you want Hazzie?”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t want anything, Lou.” He whispers.

Louis raises his eyebrow. “Why not? Lactose Intolerant? If you are then I’m so sorry Haz. I didn’t know, thought you’d-”

“Lou, no. It’s just that I don’t want any,” Harry mumbles looking at the floor.

Louis looks at Harry then at the cashier, who still has that big smile on her face. “And Peanut Butter ‘N Chocolate.”

Harry crosses his arms as he sits across from Louis. He pouts. “I told you I didn’t want any.”

Louis smirks. “This is a date, and we’re both supposed to be eating something.”

Harry shakes his head. “You’re so cheesy,” He laughs as Louis snickers.

Harry grabs a spoonful of ice cream. “How did you know I like peanut butter?”

Louis smirks. “I mean, I knew you liked nuts already.” He places his arms on the table leaning in a bit.

Harry’s eyes widen and his face is heated. He throws his spoonful of ice cream at a smug Louis. He laughs at Louis’ surprised face.

“You little messy boy,” Louis grabs napkins that are placed in the center of the table and cleans his face.

Harry shrugs with a smile and continues eating his ice cream.

-

“So I assume this is part two?” Harry says chuckling as he exits the car.

Louis exits and goes by Harry’s side. “You know you could try to cooperate and let me open your door.” Louis takes Harry’s hand.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Such a sap.”

Louis chuckles and they make their way over to the amusement park.

“You know I’ve never been to an amusement park,” Harry says when they pay for their tickets, well Louis pays for their tickets.

“Well, I’m honored to be the first one to take you,” Louis drags Harry toward a booth, where one has to throw a ring at the various bottles to obtain a prize.

“Are you sure you're capable to throw that ring at the bottle?”

Louis fake scoffs. “Are seriously doubting my aim? I can’t believe you Harold.” He shakes his head, throwing a ring and missing, he curses lowly.

Harry laughs. “Mhm okay then.”

After many attempts later, he finally wins. He throws his hand up in victory and chants to himself. The man at the stand shakes his head at Louis’ exaggeration and hands him his prize.

“Fucking finally,” He grabs his prize, a white stuffed bear and hands it Harry. “For never doubting my skills.”

Harry laughs loudly. “You’re such a loser.” He grabs the bear and examines it, touching it’s soft fur. “It’s yours since your skills never failed you.” He hands it to Louis.

Louis pushes it back. “Nope, it’s yours now. Harold you're supposed to cooperate in this date. If I give you something you're supposed to take it.”

Harry huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine then.” Harry hugs it secretly content that Louis gave him the bear and they walk off.

Their past two hours consisted of giggles and jokes. Harry’s had the time of life and he honestly doesn’t want to leave without Louis. They played mostly every game and went on half of the rides. The ones that Harry thought were scary weren’t as scary as he expected because he had Louis by his side.

Harry sighs contently hugging his plush bear as Louis drives away from the amusement park.

“We have thirty minutes left, I think we have to time to go to the last part of our date.”

“Lou, are you sure we’ll make it on time?” Harry says looking at him.

Louis nods frantically. “We’ll make it don’t worry.”

Harry nods, looking out the window. “Where are we going?”

“What part of surprise don’t you understand?” Louis chuckles.

-

“This is your surprise? A park?” Harry gets out of car.

“Again, you don’t cooperate,” Louis smirks and takes Harry’s hand dragging him toward the trees.

“Remember when I chased you here and you sat next to that tree?” Louis points to the familiar tree.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I always go to this tree when my life feels like shit.”

“Well, now we’re coming here because we had a great time.”

Louis sits down and pats the seat next to him signalling Harry to sit down with him. Harry sighs and sits, hugging his knees. Louis gets closer to Harry and wraps an arm over his shoulder. Harry places his head on his shoulder.

“I had a great time Lou,” Harry whispers.

Louis sighs contently. “So did I.”

The silence between them wasn’t awkward but beautiful. Even if they didn’t say a word to each other, their presence made up for it. Louis made a move to grab Harry’s hand again, slightly caressing his skin while the other hand was messaging his shoulder, still wrapped around his shoulder. Louis felt Harry shiver as his hand touched his wrist, Louis gulped as he felt his wrist, it was rough and bumpy compared to his hands. He felt his throat go dry and wanted to ask the question ever since after the incident in the bathroom.

“Do you…?” He starts off. This is a sensitive topic that Louis was trying to avoid, but he knew he couldn’t.

Harry looks at Louis’ hand still in his wrist, then looks at the ground. He couldn’t lie to him. “Yes.” He whispers barely audible.

Louis swallows trying to get his throat less dry. Louis nods, completely lost of words. He slowly pushes Harry’s sleeve up, exposing his cuts. Louis places small kisses on his cuts. He promised he’ll kiss away every scar and that’s what he’s trying to do.

Harry is completely awestruck, he wasn’t expecting Louis to kiss his cuts. He doesn’t even notice when tears well up in his eyes.

“Please don't do this,” Louis whispers.

Harry shakes, his hands going numb, he feels like shit for crying in front of Louis. "I-I can't."

Louis pulls down his sleeve and in a swift moment grabs Harry placing him in his lap. Harry was as light as a feather, so picking him up wasn't a hassle.

Harry sniffles and buries his face into Louis' neck, his fists clenching on his shirt. 

"Harry, beautiful, please don't cry," He tries to calm the boy down.  
"'M sorry I'm such a fuck up," Harry says in between hiccups. "'M sorry I ruined this."

"Hazzy, of course you didn't ruin this," Louis places his hand under his chin and lifts his head up. "You are beautiful and you can never ruin anything, why? Because you're perfect to me, I don't care what people say." Louis wipes away Harry's tears and slowly leans in.

Louis had no idea what he was doing until he actually felt Harry's lips move against his. He's no stranger to kissing but this kiss felt more intimate and special.

Harry had no idea what he was supposed to be doing, he didn't know if he had to follow Louis' lips or go his own way; he chose to follow Louis. Harry slowly places his hands on Louis' chest as Louis places his hands on Harry's waist.

Harry felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest and run away from him. He felt his skin shiver every time Louis made a movement with his fingers on his waist. He felt his brain completely turn off, so he wasn't thinking at all, only relied on his heart, yet his heart relied on Louis.

Harry felt on top of a mountain, away from his problems, from school, from his dad. Harry's heart stops completely.

Harry pushes Louis away from him.

"What time is it?" He manages to whisper. He feels his blood run cold and prays to the heavens that they still have time to get back without his father noticing he left.

Louis sees Harry's face go completely pale. He reaches for his phone from his pocket. "10:42."

Harry's eye widen. Church classes ends at nine thirty. They were supposed to leave an hour ago. 

Louis notices Harry's perturbation and understands now. "Shit, shit, shit." He stands up, carrying a shaking crying Harry, whose legs are wrapped around his waist and arms over his shoulder as he cries into Louis' neck.

"I'm so sorry. God, I'm sorry."

He places him in his seat and rushes over to his seat and drives off as fast as he can to Harry's house. Louis glances over at Harry, noticing how the boy is shaking and crying so hard; he's worried. His father seemed strict, but Harry is literally petrified. He knows that there are consequences when you disobey a rule, a normal reaction would just be fear in disappointing your parents, but Harry looked far more than fearful.

Harry steps out immediately when they stop at his house, Louis quickly gets out and follows.

"Harry, I could help," He says once they've stopped at his front door.

"Please, Lou. Go home," He whispers and reaches for the doorknob, but the door immediately opens. His face pales and stares at the floor.

"Get in," His father growls at him. Harry nods and runs inside the house, not looking back.

"I told you to stay away from my son," Harry's father hovers over him making him look more intimidating. Louis can smell the scent of alcohol in his breath.

"Sir, let me explain-"

"No!" He yells cutting him off. "Get away from my son. Get the fuck out of here now!"

Louis scurries away not wanting to face his father. He hears the door slam shut behind him, sighs, runs his hand through his hair and enters his car.

He adjusts his rearview mirror and sees Harry's bear sitting down in the backseat. He contemplates whether he should go to his house and give it to him, he wouldn't want to face his father again.

Louis' brain wasn't cooperating with his legs and the next thing he knows he's at Harry's door, stuffed bear in his hand. Louis was about to knock when he heard someone yell followed by a scream.

"Fucking asshole," He hears a deep voice yell then he hears glass shattering.

Louis moves his ear closer to the door. He hears cries and knows for sure they're Harry's, he's heard them too many times. Again Louis' brain and legs don't seem to be on the same side because Louis is opening the front door and running towards the yelling.

His eyes nearly pop out of his sockets when he sees Harry. He's on the floor shaking tremendously, blood covered face and near him are pieces of glass. Harry's father holds an empty bottle and stops his movements when he sees Louis.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yells throwing the bottle at Louis but he ducks in time. 

"Get the fuck out of here," He pushes Louis against the wall, fists clenching on his shirt. "You never learn don't you asshole."

"Dad, l-leave him alone," Harry whimpers.

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit."

Louis' blood is now boiling. "Don't talk to him like that." To Louis it didn't matter who he was but no one can tell Harry he's shit because he'll actually believe it.

He tsks. "He's my son. I can talk to him however the hell I want." Unexpectedly, he punches Louis in the stomach. Making Louis' knees go weak and stomach hurl.

He lets go of him and Louis falls to his knees. He feels a knee come toward his face at full speed, making Louis fall on the floor.

Harry tries to sit up but a strong boot pushes him down. He whimpers. "Father please stop."

"You fucking lied to me and went to go see that asshole, after I told you not to," He repeatedly starts kicking Harry's side. 

Harry starts crying out in pain. Louis clenches his fists and rises up, he goes to Harry's father and punches him straight in the jaw. He loses his balance and Louis takes that as an advantage, punching him in the stomach. He repeatedly starts punching him as he helplessly lays on the floor taking every punch.

Harry struggles standing up as he goes to grab the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?" 

"Please help me. My father-" He hiccups still sobbing.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"My father was beating me and now he's beating my boyfriend. He’s drunk and..." Harry didn't mean to say boyfriend the word just slipped out.

"We'll be on our way."

Harry sees his father lying down curled up in a ball, his face is a mess.

He sees Louis breathing rapidly, muscles tensed and fists still clenched.

"Lou," He whispers trying to get his attention.

Louis' muscles visibly untense as he turns to face Harry. "Hazzy." He limps over to him and engulfs him in a hug.

"Baby, oh my god. Your face," Louis says as he holds his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He kisses his nose and moves his hands toward his waist.

"Lou, it wasn't your fault."'

"Yes it was, I should've paid attention to the time then maybe your father would've never found out." 

Harry goes on his tippy toes to kiss Louis softly on his lips. 

Louis feels an excruciating pain on his upper back, his back arches painfully and his knees wobble. He leans at Harry and Harry tries to catch him as he feels warm liquid against his chest. Worriedly, he looks down at their chest and sees blood.

“Louis,” He screams as the front door and the police tackle someone behind Louis.

“Oh my god,” He repeats to himself, whispering, as he tries to catch Louis, who has his eyes closed mouth hanging open. “Louis. please. Oh my god, don't leave me."

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! :')
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr awesome1dlover2 and message me or something. I'm on tumblr a lot, so I'll respond to all my messages.
> 
> P.S. : for my other fanfic (i regret falling for your fool's gold) I don't know when I'll update, im not sure, but soon. I'm working on other fics (that may or may not be kinky as hell)


End file.
